


Nine Panels

by ShippenStand



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippenStand/pseuds/ShippenStand
Summary: A comic script. A death in 9 panels.





	

There is little dialog for this, mostly just caption boxes. Put them at the top, if you can. If the art works better another way, put them somewhere else.  
This is a 3x3 panel grid.

Panel 1. 

  
**Caption:**  
I was forty-six when they handed me the diagnosis.

HAND holding a medical-looking report, mostly illegible lines. On the bottom is written in clear text, "Prognosis, 6-8 months." Scrawled across the page is the handwritten text: Dude is toast.

Panel 2.  

  
**Caption:**  
I quit my job.

Panel is split horizontally.  

  1. Top panel is wide view of a cube farm. GUY is DOING a MONKEY DANCE ON HIS DESK at one side of the panel. Arrow pointing to guy with text: "Me doing a monkey dance." 
  2. Bottom panel shows close up of a face, just below eyes to just below mouth, with a HAND drawing a MUSTACHE ON the FACE. Arrow pointing to face with text: "hated co-worker" If you can, arrow pointing to hand with text: "me"



Panel 3.  

  
**Caption:**  
I unplugged from the rest of the world.

Computer falling from high window on city street, with evidence of already smashed TV or other electronics on the sidewalk below. People looking up (or not).

  


  
**Caption:**  
I started to make art out of fragile things.

ART. This is hard to describe. It's a high quality china plate broken in half, and two crystal wine glasses broken at the base. They're glued onto board, so that it looks like the plate goes through the wood, except it's off a bit, reminiscent of the way a stick partly underwater seems to bend at the interface due to the refraction of light at the surface, and the wine glasses are glued so that the bases are on one side, and the stem and glass (lined up this time) are on the other. It should look almost look like table settings, except that they go through the table, that kind of thing. You can show the art, or show in progress with him making it.

Panel 5.    


  
**Caption:**  
They became wildly popular.

GALLERY with pieces on the wall, crowded with people and large $ signs indicating the prices. None of them include shards that can cut, but stuff like a goblet on a stem on one side of the table and the base of the goblet on the other side. These are small, however, and probably won't require a lot of detail. Just try to be clear that it's crystal, china place setting pieces, gravy boats, etc., doing odd things.

Panel 6.  


  
**Caption:**  
People started asking for things that matched their couch.

UPPER CLASS MATRON (helmet hair bob) in his studio, handing him a platter with a piece broken out. If you can indicate Willow Ware, please do. Example: http://julia.hanovercomputer.com/americana/samo03/catalog/images%5C95182.jpg  
Matron: It's been in the family for 143 years.

 

Panel 7.  


  
**Caption:**  
Time passed, and I didn't die.

PANEL 1 repeats, with WTF? lettered large on top of the "Dude is toast."

 

Panel 8.  


  
**Caption:**  
My Dresden teacup series won the Beck's Futures Prize.

BROKEN FANCY TEACUP embedded in clear resin - not in random fragments, but as if reconstructed in "exploded view."

Panel 9.  


  
**Top Caption:**  
I'm eighty-three. I'll be dead tomorrow. The art will begin self-destruct in nine years.

The PIECE in PANEL 4, in the process of blowing up.

  
**Bottom Caption:**  
Forty-six years after I quit my job.


End file.
